lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls TV Series
Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls is getting a TV show for good. List of Season 1 episodes #The Sewn Heartstring (SEASON 1 AND SERIES PREMIERE) #Perfect Melody!/ #Using Your Sense/ #The Annual Friendship Parade/ #My Hair Got Cut!/ #Melody's Valentine/Spot Paints The Sky #The Light of LCDI/ #Carolle's Eve (Christmas special!)/Sleeping Beauty #Bella's Skating Journey/Ember, Brian and The Queen/King of Lalaloopsy Land #Tori's Missing!/Busy Going Backwards (My 100th Anniversary Special) #Melody and Miles' Wedding Preparation #A Random Land Generation Episode/P.U. Stinky! #The Tale of the Lost Girl: A True Story/ #LCD Meets Lalaloopsy Dolls//// #I Acebot!/The Berries are Sick!/ #Wizbitty Button//Pick a Hat # # # # # # # # # # # #FINAL SEASON 1 EPISODE: The Battle Against Lucy Redheart List of Season 4 episodes #The Sewn Heartstring (SEASON 1 AND SERIES PREMIERE) #Perfect Melody!/ #Using Your Sense/ #The Annual Friendship Parade/ #My Hair Got Cut!/ #Melody's Valentine/Spot Paints The Sky #The Light of LCDI/ #Carolle's Eve (Christmas special!)/Sleeping Beauty #Bella's Skating Journey/Ember, Brian and The Queen/King of Lalaloopsy Land #Tori's Missing!/Busy Going Backwards (My 100th Anniversary Special) #Melody and Miles' Wedding Preparation #A Random Land Generation Episode/P.U. Stinky! #The Tale of the Lost Girl: A True Story/ #LCD Meets Lalaloopsy Dolls/ #I Acebot!/The Berries are Sick! #Wizbitty Button/Pick a Hat # # # # # # # # # # # #FINAL SEASON 1 EPISODE: The Battle Against Lucy Redheart List of season 2 episodes #Now You See Sherry, Now You Don't (SEASON 2 PREMIERE) #National Pet Day/ #Flamey Meets Ember and Red/Pink Isn't Your Color (Valentine's Day Special) #A Censored Episode #Music Practice #Free Twinkies #Daryl and Coal's Wedding #Daryl's Last Words #Weapon Robbers #Lucille throws a party! #A Wacky Wild Hair Girl #Scissors Cries Rainbows! #A Day on the Farm with Strawberry, Berry, and Sunny #Gloria's Lucky Day # # # # # # # # # # # # # #FINAL SEASON 2 EPISODE: Bad Hair Days (SERIES FINALE) # # # # # # # # # # # #FINAL SEASON 1 EPISODE: The Battle Against Lucy Redheart List of Season 3 episodes #The Sewn Heartstring (SEASON 3 AND SERIES PREMIERE) #Perfect Melody! #Using Your Sense #The Annual Friendship Parade #My Hair Got Cut! #Melody's Valentine #The Light of LCDI #Carolle's Eve (Christmas special!) #Bella's Skating Journey #Tori's Missing! #Melody and Miles' Wedding Preparation #A Random Land Generation Episode #The Tale of the Lost Girl: A True Story #LCD Meets Lalaloopsy Dolls #FINAL SEASON 1 EPISODE: The Battle Against Lucy Redheart # List of Season 4 episodes #The Sewn Heartstring (SEASON 4 AND SERIES PREMIERE) #Perfect Melody!/ #Using Your Sense/ #The Annual Friendship Parade/ #My Hair Got Cut!/ #Melody's Valentine/Spot Paints The Sky #The Light of LCDI/ #Carolle's Eve (Christmas special!)/Sleeping Beauty #Bella's Skating Journey/Ember, Brian and The Queen/King of Lalaloopsy Land #Tori's Missing!/Busy Going Backwards (My 100th Anniversary Special) #Melody and Miles' Wedding Preparation #A Random Land Generation Episode/P.U. Stinky! #The Tale of the Lost Girl: A True Story/ #LCD Meets Lalaloopsy Dolls/ #I Acebot!/The Berries are Sick! #Wizbitty Button/Pick a Hat # # Category:Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls TV Series Category:TV Shows